You're Not Alone Tonight
by nickysbabygirl
Summary: Nick decides that Sara needs to talk after she storms out of the break room.


A/N: Okay here is another one shot fic. I hope this will holdthose who are waiting for me to post chapter eight of Revenge I'm sorry its taking me so long. I hope you enjoy and please review.

Sara is the only one in the break room while working on her case.

"Damn it"

"Hey Sara what's wrong"

"Hey Warrick its nothing really"

"Sara I know you now spill"

"It's just this case I know the wife killed her husband and two children but I don't have any evidence to link her to it"

"Hmm I'm sure you'll find something Sara"

"Thanks Warrick"

"See ya later Sar"

"See ya"

15 minutes after Warrick leaves Grissom walks in to the break room to find a very upset Sara

"Sara what are you still doing here"

"I'm working on my case why"

"Your shift was over two hours ago"

"I'm not leaving till I solve this case Grissom"

"Sara you need to go home"

"No Grissom"

"Look Sara either you go home and get some sleep or I'm going to take you off the case"

"You wouldn't dare Grissom"

"I will do it, Sara please don't put me in that position"

"I can't believe you Grissom"

Sara storms out of the break room and nearly knocks over Nick

"Whoa Sara where's the fire"

She looks up at Nick, she feels tears well up in her eyes and takes off again

**Int. Sara's Apartment**

Sara changed over into a pair off slacks and a white spaghetti strap tank top, she has had a couple beers when there is a knock at the door.

"Go away"

"Sara it's me, you need to open the door I am not going away"

Nick hears noise within the apartment then the doors, when Sara opens the door she sees Nick in a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt

"What do you want Nick"

"Can I come in, we need to talk"

Sara opens the door and Nick enters and waits for her to close to the door

"Wanna beer"

"No thank you"

"Make yourself at home"

Nick walks into the living room and sits on the couch a few minutes later Sara walks into the living room and sits down on the couch

"Well what did you wanna talk about"

"Grissom told me what happened and how he threatened to take you off the case:

"That's Grissom for ya"

"Sara you have been pushing yourself really hard on this case, why"

"No reason"

"I've known you for five years so don't give me that bullshit party line, now what's going on with you"

Sara gave Nick her glare that most men would back down from but not Nick

"I told you its nothing"

Nick saw that Sara was quickly going into defensive mode, he knew that he had to get her to talk now or he never would

"Sara"

Sara had tears filling her eyes again and got up and walked into the kitchen hoping Nick would not follow her, but he did

"Sara"

"Please Nick just let me alone"

Nick walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders

"Please Sara talk to me"

"No I can't Nick"

Sara pulled away from Nick, and he followed her

"Sara why not"

Nick gently placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him

"No I... I... I can't"

"Yes you can"

Sara balls her hands into fists and hits Nick on the chest over and over again as tears fall from her eyes, she didn't hit him hard enough to hurt him, but put enough force into her hits to let him know she was in pain, Nick gently grabbed her wrists and made her look into his eyes, Sara couldn't help it anymore and she breaks down Nick does the only thing he can he pulls her close and holds her tight against himself

"Shh Sara its okay"

Sara continues to sob into Nicks chest

"Go ahead and cry Sara just let it all out:

"I don't want to be that little girl again Nick I can't" Sara managed to choke out between sobs

"It's all right sweetie we can talk when your ready"

Nick gently leads her into the living room and sits down on the couch still holding onto Sara, after a couple of minutes Sara's sobs quiet down

"You ready to talk now"

"Please Nick don't"

"Sara come on I promise you'll feel better if you just tell me what's wrong"

"The case I was working today the mother killed her two children and her husband, I couldn't find any evidence.."

Nick knew that there was more to the story than she was saying so he sat there and waited for her to continue

"When I was a little girl my dad came home one night in a drunken rage I hid under there bed my mom chased him in there and stabbed him to death, there was blood everywhere I just remember all that blood and this case brought back all those memories"

Sara began crying again and Nick was there to comfort her

"Shh just let it out"

After a couple minutes the sobs died down and the silence was broken by Sara

"Thank you"

"For what darlin"

"For this.. For being here and letting me cry"

"You're welcome darlin"

"Nick..." Sara lifts her head off his chest and looks at him

"I know Sar"

Sara lays her head back down on his chest and cuddles into him, Nick gently rubs her arm

"Sara" Nick says after a couple minutes of complete silence

When Sara didn't respond Nick looked down to see that she had fallen asleep, Nick gently picks her up and her eyes flutter open

"Shh go back to sleep Sar"

Nick walks her into her bedroom and lays her down on the bed and pulls the comforter over her, he gently kisses her forehead before turning to leave

"Don't leave me" Sara say's her voice still laced with sleep

"I'll sleep on the couch ok Sara'

"No please stay with me"

"Sara are you sure"

"Yes"

"All right" Nick kicks off his shoes before climbing into bed

"G'night Sara"

"Good night"

Sara cuddles closer to Nick and quickly falls back asleep, after a few minutes Nick drifts off into an uneasy sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you'll leave areview for me.


End file.
